


Hot Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was never one to back down to a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

Bucky had never seen anything quite like this before. Sure, he’d had chocolate bars before. Sometimes he even scraped enough money together that he and Steve could both have their own, but this was an entirely new experience. A liquid experience. Natasha had called it hot chocolate, and it was a drink like nothing Bucky had ever tasted before. Or maybe he had, but either way, he didn’t remember. When it had been set in front of him, topped with fluffy white whipped cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon, Bucky became so eager at the prospect of drinking it that he picked up the mug with his right hand, let out a shocked gasp at the heat of the mug. 

"Don’t get ahead of yourself. It’s gotta cool." Steve smiled from his seat on the other side of the small table, where he was already sipping at a coffee.

“‘M fine.” Bucky said, gingerly placing the mug back down.

"Sure you are, Buck." Steve smirked.

Defiantly, Bucky picked up the mug again, this time with his metal hand.

"Don’t even feel it." He said, not breaking eye contact as he brought the mug to his lips, tilting it back and drinking deeply.

Steve could see his eyes begin to water, but Bucky wasn’t wavering. He drank for a solid three seconds before he couldn’t handle it anymore and put the mug back down. Whipped cream moustache and all, Bucky stared intently across at Steve. A few seconds passed before Bucky spoke in a quite, measured voice.

"I just burnt my tongue so fucking bad."


End file.
